The mission of the Bioinformatics Core is to provide state-of-the-art bioinformatics resources to the cancer center researchers. This Core focuses on support and collaborative research in the areas of: i) data analysis for high throughput gene expression experiments (e.g., microarrays), ii) development of molecular classifiers, iii) experimental design, and iv) database support for storage and retrieval of experimental data. The core encompasses all aspects from the user training and support of existing public or subscription tools and basic research software, to the development of novel tools in these areas.